the bounts
by Bleach-lover1
Summary: "Hey rukia, you know ichigo being stupid as ever isn't going master this." all rukia could do was nod her head. just the something or someone entere the room. a man wth black hair and blue eyes enters."So they say your the strongest. wnna figure that out?


"Ichigo, hurry up!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and ran faster. "You know if you hadn't messed with the Bounts we wouldn't be in this situation!" Ichigo roared. "Okay, okay, I admit this was my fault, but if you didn't want to get your big head in there business, we wouldn't be running away like little girls that just found out there was a tarantula on her freaking head!" I yelled back at Ichigo. Running away didn't seem that bad though, feeling the breeze on your face was refreshing, and the moonlight shining directly at you through dark green colored leaves that were being held by branches, this would be a night to remember, if we make it out alive.

Rukia had just caught up to Ichigo and I. "Emiko, where's Renji?" Rukia asked. "He should be here soon, he said he was going to find Orihime." I replied. I was having a conversation with Rukia the whole time I forgot what we were doing! I felt a huge force pushing my body down. "Ugh, do you guys feel that?" I asked. "Yeah that's a lot of spiritual pressure." Ichigo said. "rahhhhhhh!" _The sound of a hollow at this time! That's not possible! If we do attack the hollow the Bounts will know where we are!_ I thought to myself. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and nodded. "No don't attack the hollow! If we do the Bounts will be right there expecting us to destroy the hollow!" I said . Ichigo gave a worried face, "I'm afraid she's right. I mean they know we're soul reapers, and they know what we're sent here for, so it wouldn't make sense if we attacked it." I was very surprised at how strategize Ichigo seemed to be. "But we can't just run away and let the hollow hurt anybody." Rukia pointed out. "Yes, I've already thought about that, the strongest one here should defeat the hollow, quickly and quietly." Ichigo nodded his head, "Okay I'll go."

"Uh Ichigo I meant me." his reaction was so dumbfounded. "I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest one here." he said. "Uh no you're not even half as strong as I am." I roared. "OH yeah!"

"YEAH" Ichigo and I were touching heads and making evil glares at each other. "Fine you can go! I wouldn't want to waste my energy." I said. Ichigo smirked. "I knew I was stronger than you."

"You're just lucky we're under attack." I yelled back. Ichigo had run off into the darker part of the woods and disappeared. "Do you really think that Ichigo will be able to do this?" Rukia asked. "No, at least not the quietly part." Rukia halfway smiled and nodded her head. "Hey emiko," Rukia said, "Yea?"

"Don't you think Renji should be back by now?"

"I hadn't noticed,"

"Yea I mean Renji is strong. it shouldn't take that long for Renji, especially because he already knows Orihime's spiritual power." Rukia and I both made worried faces. I stopped in my tracks, feeling a presence so powerful, maybe even the same one I felt before. "Rukia, don't move, there's someone very close to us."

Rukia nodded and stood still. "Rukia come back here I've got a plan." Rukia jumped right next to me so that our shoes were touching. "Okay listen, I only feel one spiritual power, that means there's only one guy and two of us. So we split up and whoever he chases attacks it while running away, so try to damage it as much as you can without getting yourself hurt, make it chase you around the whole city and we meet back here in twenty minutes." I whispered to Rukia.

She nodded her head and we continued running. My black hair, that just went a little bit past my shoulders and curled out at the end, was flowing with the air. "Dammit! You stupid hollow!" rukia and I heard coming from a far distance. Rukia and I both nodded our head knowing it was Ichigo. "Told you he wouldn't get the quietly part right." I said. "Hey, I never said he WOULD get it right." Rukia said.

I felt a sudden pain in my stomach area. "Uh." I yelled quietly in pain. I fell to the ground and my left arm was holding me up, while my right arm was clutching my stomach. "What happened?" Rukia asked. "Rukia I think it's happening again." Rukia looked shocked. "But we researched, it's only suppose to destroy the world every twenty years. It hasn't even been three!" Rukia yelled. "Uh" I yelled loudly this time. Just then dark clouds came out of my stomach and around Rukia.

I was laying on the floor stunned and my eyes wide open staring at Rukia being to scared to blink, because of what might happen to her. "Ruki-" the cloud came towards me. Then I felt like something were covering my mouth, it picked me up then it picked up Rukia. My fision was starting to get hazy but I could see something maybe even someone, with blue hair and glasses. "Uryu! Help!" I screamed fastl enough so the thing wouldn't have time to cover my mouth. Just then my vision went all dark.


End file.
